You're a Superhero
by poptartsftw
Summary: one shot - Paul has something he needs to tell his girlfriend Sam. But on her way to meet him at Emily's, Sammy has a encounter with a 'cold one.' She hopes that the protectors of their tribe is real. Will Paul be able to tell Sam what he needs to say? - Paul/OC: extreme fluff, and language.


Hey, this is a one shot that I made for my friend Samantha. I just thought I'd share it!

Just a warning, Paul is a bit OCC in this...near the end, at least.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters that you may recognize, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. And Sam owns herself.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

"You need any help with the dishes mom?" I asked, as I brought my plate to the kitchen sink. Looking up at my mom, I watched as she put on a grateful smile, but shook her head.

"No, I got it. You can go on now." She nodded at me; I mumbled an 'alright' giving a small smile before I left.

As I was walking up the stairs to my room, I heard my phone ringing a familiar tune. From the sound, my heart jumped in excitement so I ran the rest of the way.

"Hey," I answered breathlessly with a smile creeping onto my face, I slowly went to lie down on my stomach, setting my elbows on the pillows. When I heard his deep chuckle coming from the other line, I felt my smile grow.

"_I think I like you picking up the phone with you breathless."_

Even through the phone I could see the smirk on his face, I chuckled shaking my head, "I bet, so what's up?"

"_Could you meet me at Emily's place?"_ I frowned once I heard the hesitation in his voice; _"I – uh, need to tell you something."_

I swallowed, and let out a shaky breath, "Is... it bad?"

_"No!"_ He shouted through the phone, I pulled the phone away from my ear in surprise, _"I mean, no... It's not bad..."_ He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Oh... ok."

"_Don't worry baby… I just need to tell you something,"_ Pressing my lips together, I blushed as he lowered his voice, _"and I also wanna see your beautiful face."_

"I want to see you too…" I replied shyly. Even though Paul and I have been together for half a year, he is still able to make me shy. Which he thought was cute, as he tells me whenever I blush or mumble something. I honestly didn't think that I would fall for him so fast, but when three months passed, I found myself in love with him.

I don't know if he knows how I feel, since I never told him. As he never told me if he loved me either, I was hoping that it'd be soon. Whether it's said in a special way, or not… I wouldn't mind, simply because all that matter is the look and the way he says it. That is special enough for me.

When we ended the call, I jumped up from my bed and grabbed a jacket. He said that he was on his way already, and I didn't want to keep him waiting. I closed my door and jogged down the stairs and into the living room where my father was sat watching TV.

"Hey dad, can I borrow the truck?"

He turned around and shook his head, "The truck is in the shop, remember?"

I groaned, and ran a hand over my face, "Ugh, I forgot." I blew out a breath and nodded, "Ok, I can just walk then."

He just nodded and turned back to the television. I snorted, shaking my head as I walked to the front door and slipping on my shoes.

"Sam, where are you going?" I looked up from my laces, and saw my mom standing by the kitchen, drying her hands with a dish towel.

"I'm going to meet Paul at Emily's."

"Emily Young?"

I nodded, and zipped up my jacket.

"How are you going?"

"Two legs and a heartbeat," I sent a cheeky grin at her, she chuckled and told me to be careful and not to be back too late.

A couple of minutes later, I was walking down the road, since the sun was just disappearing I thought that I could take a short cut through the woods. A regular route for people who are walking, with a shrug I turned and walked through the trees.

With a sigh, I looked up at the sky before looking back at the path which almost seemed to be disappearing into the shadows. I better hurry.

Once I sped up my strides I bumped into something solid. Furrowing my brows I saw that I had bumped into somebody; I opened my mouth to apologize, but stopped as I seen glowing red eyes.

"Hello."

I swallowed and bit my lip as I stared at him. He was danger.

"Hm… not going to say anything huh? Well... that's a shame. I thought you'd make this a little more fun for me." He grinned down at me, tilting his head. He closed his eyes and breathed in, "You smell delicious, and with your heart pumping… your blood is flowing beautifully."

What the fuck? Who says that shit? I rubbed my arm, as I took a step back, "Ok… It's uh- nice to meet you? But I have to be somewhere." And I walked passed him, I shook my head, what a weirdo. I grunted as I bumped into something else, rubbing my forehead I looked up and gasped, I felt my heart pumping hard against my chest. No way.

He tsked, "No, no, no. I tell you when you leave, got it?" He growled the last bit as he pushed me up against a tree. I struggled against his hold as I started to panic; my breathing grew faster, as I stared into his red eyes. Scanning the area, I checked to see if I was near a house, see any lights or hear any vehicles. There was nothing, oh God… I'm gonna die.

"You were too easy." I snapped my head towards him, as he spoke with his smooth voice. "So… I want you to run."

Then he dropped me back on my feet, "W-what?"

"Run." I watched as he slowly grinned, sharp teeth extending. Oh my God, with a gasp I turned and ran.

I desperately wanted to call out for someone, but then he might end his little game faster. There was no way I was going to die after two minutes! Thoughts swam through my mind as I ran; my parents… I didn't tell them I loved them before I left. Paul. He doesn't know that I love him.

Stupid Paul, this was his entire fault. Now I don't get to tell him that I love him! He was the one who told me to go to Emily's to see him, because he had something to tell me. Well, look what happened!

As I slowed down, ready to give up, I thought about my family, my boyfriend and friends. Never in my entire life did I think that my life would end by a damn vampire. I wasn't stupid; I knew what that guy is.

A vampire, a cold one from the legends my dad used to tell me before I went to bed. Since I've finally encountered a vampire, all I wish for now is for the protectors of our land to be real too, if not… Then I'm dead meat.

I huffed as I forced myself to continuing running, my legs were getting tired. Honestly, I don't think that I could continue running. But I didn't want go without a fight; I had something to live for. Even as I knew that running was just making this a fun game for that damn bloodsucker, I continued, my chest heaving as I breathed deeply.

Tears spilled from my eyes, as I heard two howls fill the forest walls. I stopped running, and turned around. A deep chuckle echoed through the woods, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Giving up already?" He landed in front of me from a tree.

"I don't need to run anymore," I sputtered out my words, as I started backing away from him. They're real; I can't believe they're real.

"Why?" He growled out his words; "Because of the stupid dogs?"

I was scared; there was no doubt about it. But I believed in the protectors that I've heard about. If cold ones were real, then the shape-shifters would be real too. I gasped in pain, when I felt his cold hand grab onto my arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" I cried, struggling against his hold, trying to pry his fingers off of my arm.

"No! I didn't chase you for nothing!"

Before he moved towards me, he was ripped away. I shouted out as I felt something furry around my waist as they pulled me back. The massive paw dropped and soon I felt my hair fly as the wolf jumped over me to join the fight.

I cowered backwards until my back hit the tree, I wanted to turn and run, but I also wanted to see the legendary shape-shifters. Slowly, I brought my hands up to cover my mouth as I stared in awe, as three massive wolves fought against the vampire.

This was unbelievable, they all moved fast. Whines came from the wolves as they were punched, and thrown. Growls rumbled from their bodies as they jumped up and back into action.

The one that stood out to me most was the big dark gray wolf, he looked angry. I gasped as he was punched and thrown into a tree, for some unknown reason I had the urge to move towards him, to check if he was ok. I didn't like him being hurt, but just I moved toward him I stopped as he growled at me and ran to the vampire again.

This time biting onto his arm and yanked. Covering my eyes, I cringed as I heard his arm being pulled off. Moving my hands, I watched as they all started pulling his limbs off and soon enough the gray wolf bit into his neck and twisted it off.

Oh God, I can't believe I just witnessed this all. I reached down to pinch my arm, but winced as a sharp pain came. It was all real. I slowly looked up from my arm, and saw the dark gray wolf looking at me.

He whined, and growled softly as he slowly walked towards me. I sobbed, as tears left my eyes, he saved me. Looking into his dark brown eyes, I saw something familiar in them… I trusted him. Lifting my arm slowly, I held it out, waiting for him to move towards me.

I stared in amazement as the wolf walked toward me slowly, his head bowed showing me that he wouldn't hurt me.

"I trust you."

As soon as I said that, he paused and looked at me a familiar glint in his eye. Next thing I know I'm pushed onto my back and a big rough tongue was licking me all over my face.

I yelled out and laughed trying to cover my face, he stopped licking my face and stuffed his muzzle in the crook of my neck, snuggling into me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled and ran my hand through his, surprisingly soft, fur. He moved away and looked at his pack members. I forgot that he didn't come alone. I sat up and watched them communicate; they both had brown fur, one darker than the other.

He moved away from me, and I took his chance to stand up, dusting unwanted dirt off my clothes. I reached up and ran both hands through my hair and smoothed it down.

The wolf turned back to me and nodded his head, dropping low and moved his head to look at his back. I tilted my head in confusion, "What?" He yipped and whined gesturing to his back. I put a hand to my hip, "Did that vampire hurt you?"

He moved his head back as if I slapped him, he growled and shook his head. Then one of the wolves jumped on his back and nodded to me. The gray wolf growled from the weight or annoyance and shook off his fellow pack mate, taking a swipe at the brown wolf. I giggled at this, they were like puppies.

Then I knew what the gray wolf was trying to tell me, he wanted me to climb onto his back, "Oh! You want me to ride on your back?"

He nodded, and turned to look at the other wolves, who were now grabbing hold of the limbs of the vampire, which I seemed not to notice. The darker brown wolf, lifted his head and howled, and soon enough another wolf came to help. This one was a thinner gray wolf with white spots on his back.

They nodded to my wolf, and ran off. He turned back to me and lowered himself again, I cautiously got onto his back and he seemed to be waiting for something once I was settled. I slowly reached out and grabbed hold of his fur, and that was when he took off.

I got so caught up with the legendary protectors, I forgot about Paul. He was probably worried, "Shit! Can you bring me to Emily Young's place? You know who she is? I need to see my boyfriend; he's probably so worried about me. Oh man."

As soon as I said that I scrunched my face in confusion… you would think that I'd want to be safely inside my own home. But no, I wanted to see Paul… because I knew that he was extremely worried about me. I guess I do love him, I thought with a smile.

"Ouch!" I pulled my hand back when I jumped off of the wolves back, I twisted my arm just a little and a shot of pain flowed through my arm. What the-? I breathed in, and slowly flexed my forearm. I cursed, and moved my sleeve, with a gasp I stared down at my freshly bruised arm.

The wolf growled angrily, as he stared down at my arm. I stared at him as he looked at me; he shook his head and turned to run back into the trees. My jaw dropped as Paul walked out from where the wolf disappeared to, wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. He looked angry, but I ignored that, trying to put two and two together.

"You're one of- one of the- what!" I sputtered, shaking my head. Paul grabbed a hold of my arm, moving the sleeve of my jacket. "You're a legendary wolf!"

He didn't answer my incredulous question, instead he growled in fury, "He hurt you! That damn leech fucking hurt you!"

I didn't say anything instead I stared at him in awe. My boyfriend was a shape-shifter…A legendary wolf from the stories that I've heard since I was a child?

"I should have just picked you up, or went to see you instead of meeting at Emily's! The fucks wrong with me?" Paul growled at himself as he walked back and forth in Sam and Emily's backyard.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that Paul was getting worked up, he was shaking uncontrollably. "Why were you walking? I thought you'd drive!"

"The truck was in the shop." I muttered aloud, furrowing my brows in wonder; I never saw Paul like this before. He glared over my shoulder at whoever, I'm guessing, was peeking through the door at us. I turned and saw the backs of three people shuffling away from the door. He turned his gaze back on me; he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It's ok…" I told him reaching for his arm; he shoved his arm out of my reach. I pulled back my arm, kind of hurt at how he shoved himself away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dads' truck was in the shop?" He snapped at me, causing me to jump back. I stared at him in shock, my mouth opening to speak, but couldn't form any words.

When I breathed out slowly, finally able to speak; "I- I didn't, I forgot… My dad told me when I asked for it."

"What if I didn't get to you on time?" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You could have been- you- he would have hurt you even more! Jared howled and we came to see what was up, then I caught your scent! Your scent was with that- that fucking bloodsucker!"

I just stood there, softly soothing my arm; I figured that he just needs to let out his anger in shouts. I still couldn't believe that my boyfriend of six months was able to shift into a wolf.

"How could you be…so-!" He yanked at his hair, and narrowed his eyes at me, his brown eyes full of anger and fear. He let out a growl, "You should have called me, dammit!"

Nice save. I thought bitterly, I can't believe he almost called me 'stupid.' I clenched my teeth, and turned away from him. Instead I laid my eyes on a spruce tree; I blinked back tears as I continued to stare at the tree and the ones around it. Paul has never gotten this mad at me before, he shouldn't even be getting mad. He should be happy that I'm alive, that dumb wolf.

I almost get killed by a vampire… _A_ _vampire! _And I just found out that Paul has been lying to me for six months, now I'm starting to think that I don't even know who he is. I didn't know this side of him! He can change into a wolf for crying out loud, _a wolf! _ And he's getting mad at me!

"At least I'm alive!" I screamed at him, having enough of his yelling. "How dare you yell at me! How dare you almost call me 'stupid'! I'm sorry for walking having absolutely no idea that vampires and _shape-shifting wolves_ existed!" My voice broke, as I yelled back at him, "I'm sorry that you _lied_ to me!"

That seemed to calm him down; it was my turn to freak out. "You're getting mad at me, as if you expected me to know that vampires and werewolves or whatever the fuck you are existed! If I had known, if you had told me about it, I wouldn't have walked! I'm not _stupid_! I almost died, Paul!" He flinched as I said that.

"You can turn into a wolf…You never told me." I gazed up at him, tears freely falling down my frozen cheeks, "It's like- I don't even know you Paul."

My heart broke as I seen his face fall, his eyes flashing with hurt. We continued to stare at each other, until finally three familiar guys came out from the trees, all dressed in similar cutoff jeans. I knew who they were, Jared, Embry, and Quil.

They stopped, and watched us. Feeling the tension in the air, Jared coughed, snapping Paul out of his trance. They all walked towards us, as I thought; I'm out of here. My head was telling me to get away from Paul, but my heart was begging, trying to pull me towards him.

I couldn't, but I so badly wanted to hold him. Have his arms around me, holding me close. I shook my head, and cleared my throat. They all focused on me, I caught Quil's gaze; "Quil, can you walk me back home?"

He nodded, and walked towards me, though he stopped as Paul growled lowly. I lowered my gaze away from Paul and back on Quil, I gave a small smile, ignoring the hurt and anger look from Paul.

"Ignore him; I just want to go home."

I pivoted, and started to walk away. Quil caught up with me, and nudged my shoulder. He sent me a gentle smile, silently telling me that everything will be OK. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Paul still staring at me, looking lost and hurt; his eyes begging me to come back.

As we silently walked, I heard a howl. A pain filled howl, somehow… I knew that was Paul. I shifted my gaze from the ground and looked up at Quil, he looked sad.

* * *

I quietly shut my door, dropping my jacket on the floor and ran to my bed. I cried into my pillow, hugging the bear that Paul gave me for my birthday.

I couldn't understand how Paul got mad because he was scared, couldn't he just hold me, quietly telling me how scared he was, instead of just yelling at me. He never yelled at me like that before. I sniffled and turned my head to stare at the picture of Paul and me on my dresser.

It just made me break down in sobs again; closing my eyes I squeezed out the tears. The day I almost die, is the first time Paul made me cry. Shaking my head, I cursed him silently, of course this doesn't change the way I feel, and I'll always love him, wolf or not.

With a sigh, I stood up to grab a pair of pajama bottoms, and Paul's old shirt. I walked out of my room and to the bathroom, to change. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror and groaned. My eyes were puffy from crying, my hair ratty and my nose red from wiping it. I sighed as I looked down at my right arm, it was blue and purple. That vampire sure has a grip; I winced as I pressed a finger against it.

With a shake of my head, I washed my face and combed my hair, and then I walked back to my room. When I closed my door, I looked at my window; silently debating whether I should unlock it or keep it locked, just in case Paul was going to come. I ran a hand over my face and walked to the window and unlocked it.

I crawled into my bed, snuggling into my covers, as my back was to the wall, and my teddy bear in my arms. Staring at the picture, my eyes stung as tears started to well up again. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The hurt and angered expression on his face when I asked Quil to walk me back home. So I could have protection that wasn't someone who was mad at me, I also wanted to know if he'd try to explain Paul's actions.

All he said was that Paul has always been aggressive since he first phased into a wolf. But he had calmed down when I came into the picture. Though when their natural enemy, the vampire, had tried to hurt me that side of Paul came out of him full force. I guess what made me upset, was because I've never witnessed this side of Paul before, and I ended up being the receiving end of it.

And I'm not saying that I should be treated with different respect just because I'm his girlfriend, I'm not... I'm just saying that I wish that he could have told me about that side of him, or at least warned me.

Even though I'm upset right now, I still wish Paul would come and see if I was OK, but he hasn't come. And I'm beginning to think that he won't. I know that I was the one that walked away, but the stubbornness inside of me was saying that he should be the one to apologize.

And what also made me upset was the fact that he never told me about being a wolf, but I guess I could understand that part. It's not normal for someone to be able to shape shift into a wolf to protect their tribe. So maybe he was scared of my reaction? I don't know…

* * *

I ended up crying myself to sleep, because when I opened my eyes I saw Paul lying beside me. Just seeing him lying there, I felt my eyes well up with tears. When I sniffed, Paul's arm around me tightened and his eyes snapped open. When he saw my tears his sleepy expression changed, he looked worried, then sad.

I covered my mouth as I let out a sob; a pained expression came up Paul's face. "Oh baby…" He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. Burying my head in his chest, I continued to cry. He rubbed my back and held me tighter; he let out a shaky breath.

I'm so happy he came but it hurts to just look at him. Knowing that he lied to me, and the way he yelled at me. I shook my head at my conflicted emotions.

"Sam, please-" His voice told me that he was hurting, just as much as I was. I loved him so much, and just seeing him so angry earlier… I never want to see him feeling so much anger towards me again. I didn't want him to be that worried over me, so worried that it turned him angry; I should have just called him and told him that I didn't have a way to get to Emily's. It was my fault.

If I just called him, I wouldn't have had that life threatening encounter with that damn vampire. Paul wouldn't have yelled at me. I wouldn't have cried. But just seeing him there while I woke up, I knew that he wasn't angry_ at_ me. He was just so worried about me, I honestly don't think that he had so much fear in him before, and that alone scared him. I never wanted him to feel like that anymore.

"Please, don't cry." His voice cracked as he whispered to me, his hand running through my hair, cupping the back of my neck. He leaned back and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't want to be the reason you're crying."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry." I pulled back and almost burst into sobs again when I saw his watery eyes. "Don't… please don't." I said, referring to him crying. "It's my fault, I should have called you. If I did then we'd be ok-"

"We are ok!" He whispered harshly, then he softened his tone, "We are ok, baby. I'm sorry, I- I was just so damn worried about you. I almost lost-" His lips trembled, seeing him struggling to talk made my heart break, I reached up and grabbed a hold of his strong jaw, rubbing my fingers softly against his cheek. "I almost lost you today…"

My lip trembled; I let out a sob and shook my head, "You didn't though. You saved me."

He nodded softly, and pulled me so his chin was on top of my head. He pulled back and pressed his lips against mine, giving me a gentle kiss. "I'm so glad you're alive… I never want to lose you. Especially when you don't know that I love you." He looked into my eyes, love and devotion swimming through his coffee colored orbs. "I do… I love you so much."

I let out another sob, and nodded. "I love you too."

He kissed my cheek, then my forehead. He held me close; his shirt was in my fist keeping him close. We silently held each other, lost in our thoughts.

I hiccupped, and through my quivering voice, I asked; "Can you pass me the kleenix?"

I could have laughed at myself, when we finally say the three words, I ask him to pass me tissues so I could blow my nose. I lightly shook my head at myself.

He nodded and sat up, grabbing the box of tissues on my night table; I slowly sat up, reached out my right arm to grab a few, I winced as my forearm flexed, Paul hissed as he seen my arm. I ignored him as I blew my nose, Paul watching me the whole time; mostly my arm. I tossed the ball of soft paper into the trash can by the dresser. It missed, oh well.

I ran a hand through my hair, and sniffled. I could feel how warm my face was, my eyes were sore. I sniffled, and pouted up at Paul. I probably looked pitiful right now.

"Aw, my baby…" He whined pulling me with him to lay back down, he pulled me close, cuddling me. He kissed me softly, and then kissed my cheek, nose and forehead.

Paul's eyes stayed on my arm, as we lay there silently. I'm just glad that I was lying on my left side, so I could just leave my arm laying there. He started to shake a little as he softly grabbed a hold of my arm, and examined it. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw, he stopped shaking. "I swear to god… I'd bring that vampire back to life and kill him again."

He whimpered slightly, I watched as his eyes filled with tears. "I hate that he hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner-"

"Shh…" I muttered as I kissed him, silencing him. "It's ok… I'm ok. My arm isn't broken, just a little bruised."

"I still don't like it." His voice was filled with pain, "Sammy, you have no idea how I felt. I was so scared, so scared that I wouldn't reach you on time. I never had that fear in me before; I didn't know how to handle it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let him talk.

"I never want to lose you. Just the thought of it..." He shook his head and swallowed harshly, clenching his jaw. He breathed through his clenched teeth, "I never... just the thought-"

I silenced him with a heated kiss; he sighed and moved his lips against mine in a rhythm. Slowly pulling away, I mumbled against his lips, "Don't think about it."

"Baby… you do know me." He muttered softly, thinking back to what I said while we were fighting. How I didn't know him, because I didn't know the wolf side of him. "You do know me. I'm still me… I'm still your Paul."

Smiling softly, my heart fluttered at those words and the fact that it was his voice saying it. "You'll always be my Paul."

* * *

We continued to lie there silently; I finally stopped crying and sniffling. Paul was softly leaving kisses on my arm, as I ran my other hand along his jaw. I sighed softly, "Paul…?"

"Hm…"

I bit my lip, "What did you need to tell me?"

"What?" He shifted, so he could see my face.

"On the phone… you said that you needed to tell me something."

He was quiet for a moment, "Baby, I just want you to know that I planned on telling you about me, about the pack… about being able to shift into wolves a lot sooner. I swear. I was just- I didn't want you to look at me any differently." He moved his hand and brought it down to my hip, softly running his hand up and down, his eyes following.

I pulled away from him, giving him incredulous look, "You knew how I felt about the tribe legends. I wouldn't have looked at you any different."

He sighed harshly, "It's just- I hate it. I never wanted to become this, I'm a monster!"

I shook my head, "No! You're not a monster. A monster is that- that stupid vampire, a dead-living thing that sucks the blood out of people. You and the rest of the… er- wolf pack?" I questioned, not knowing what to call them, "Are not like that, you protect us. You protect the tribe from monsters like them."

He still wasn't looking at me; I shifted bringing my hand up to his face, grabbing onto his chin forcing him to look at me. "Paul…" I chuckled, "You're a superhero."

He raised his eyebrows, and stared at me. After he saw how serious I was being, he laughed. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, I sighed into his mouth, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. He shifted so he hovered above me; I opened my mouth, welcoming him in. He groaned into my mouth as his tongue met mine, I smiled, before leaning further into the pillow, pulling away.

I smiled up at him, rubbing my nose against his, he pecked my lips. I grinned, playfully glaring at him, "So... you _were_ going to tell me?"

With a sigh, he nodded, "Yeah… I was. I swear that I was." He paused, and seemed to be thinking about something, he was nervous. He always looked away when he was nervous. "Do you remember the part of legends, about the wolves having soul-mates, imprints?"

I licked over my lips, and studied him silently, before nodding.

"Well… you're mine." He scanned my face, before focusing on my eyes, he smiled. "You're my soul-mate; my imprint. I already told you this… but I was planning to tell you that I love you."

"You were going to tell all of that to me?"

He nodded, and leaned back down to kiss me. I smacked his chest lightly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," He grinned cockily down at me, "But now you know that I love you."

I hummed and leaned up, my lips just brushing against his, not fully touching, "I love you too." I whispered against his lips, he growled playfully before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

** A/N: **Yes, it's fluffy. But I did warn you. Review!


End file.
